


Лабиринт и нить Ариадны

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Приятные сюрпризы и неожиданные открытия [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Technophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: «Наше!» — сыто урчит Машина внутри, пока Ричард ведёт ладонью над поверхностью кожи Гэвина, повторяя очертания его тела, но не прикасаясь: чтобы не потревожить чуткий сон, не разбудить.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Приятные сюрпризы и неожиданные открытия [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976524
Kudos: 34





	Лабиринт и нить Ариадны

**Author's Note:**

> За помощь с вычиткой спасибо [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat/pseuds/Nusyathecat).  
>   
>   
> [Саундтрек](https://youtu.be/CatN51_dKWE)  
>   
>   
> Заключительная часть этого цикла получилась очень хедканонной.  
>   
> В моём представлении Машина — это полноправная часть Ричарда, что-то вроде «внутреннего зверя». Кем Ричард воспринимает себя в период до момента начала девиации, кем он остался до сих пор, где-то глубоко внутри — несмотря на то, что стал девиантом.  
>   
> Про то, как Ричард понимает и воспринимает красоту Гэвина и идею «контура», я писала в [Твиттере](https://twitter.com/rEc_aliBRat_e/status/1312398699390271498).

«Наше!» — сыто урчит Машина внутри, пока Ричард ведёт ладонью над поверхностью кожи Гэвина, повторяя очертания его тела, но не прикасаясь: чтобы не потревожить чуткий сон, не разбудить.

«Красивый. Тёплый. Вкусный!» — Машина подцепляет когтистым механическим пальцем строчку кода, оплетающую бедро Гэвина, чуть натягивает, будто пробует их с Ричардом работу на прочность и, удовлетворившись результатом, отпускает. Невидимая для человеческого глаза цифровая петля щёлкает по коже. 

Гэвин этого не ощущает, зато чувствуют Ричард и Машина. Петля встаёт на своё место, приводя в движение поверхностный «контур» тела Гэвина: по виртуальной глади расходятся концентрические круги, поверхность рябит и глитчит, будто каменный блинчик по озеру пустили.

Гэвин показывал ему, как это делается. Ричард попробовал — и утроил результат уже с первой попытки. «Стоило бы усвоить, что выиграть у тебя мне не светит никогда и ни в чём!» — сказал тогда Гэвин с довольным смешком, прижимаясь носом к его шее. 

Он смотрит на спящего Гэвина и думает, что его человек — сам, как настоящая игра, лабиринт-головоломка. И Ричард готов всё отдать, лишь бы выигрывать в ней — и только в ней. Машина внутри скалит острые зубы и повторяет: «Наше! Не отдадим!». И Ричард с ней соглашается, моргая три раза.

Снова ведёт ладонью над телом Гэвина, видя, как вспыхивают на человеческой коже осевшие на ней во время его собственного андроидского оргазма строчки кода. Их век короток, как жизненный цикл бабочки. Невидимые человеческому глазу, они постепенно меркнут и исчезают без следа, пока их место не займут новые виртуальные метки.

Что есть андроидское семя, как не информация? Что есть андроидский оргазм, как не попытка одеть своего человека в «броню» из виртуальных единиц и нулей? Вытатуировать на человеческой коже, хоть и на время, цепочки собственного кода, расписать человеческое тело в цвета собственных чувств.

Голубой. Жёлтый. Красный. Ричард одевает Гэвина в свои оргазмы, как в шелка. Голубой — чтобы показать, как ему спокойно и вольно рядом со своим человеком. Жёлтый — чтобы показать, как ему интересно и тепло. Красный — чтобы показать, как ему жарко и сытно.

Он ведёт ладонью над телом Гэвина, утопая в этих «шелках», словно в цифровом море. И воды его — это и Ричард, и Машина внутри него. Там, где его волны лениво и томно обтекают человеческое тело, волны Машины, словно подводные течения, жадно обвиваются и оплетают.

Голубой. Жёлтый. Красный. Они слоятся и чередуются, перетекая один в другой. А под всей это толщей дремлет их с Машиной «божество». И «контур» его — это коварное морское дно, кажущееся пологим и однообразным. Но Ричард лучше, чем кто-либо другой знает, как изменчив его рельеф, как глубоки его трещины и непредсказуемы подводные вулканы.

Ричард оглаживает невесомо плечи Гэвина, его грудь и шею, запоминая новый рельеф «дна» и выстраивая очередную карту в своей системе, чтобы сохранить её рядом с сотнями тысяч в чём-то похожих, но совершенно иных — если присмотреться к деталям. Тот тут, то там на этом «дне морском» встречаются мерцающие единицы и нули, словно виртуальный жемчуг. Или монетки, брошенные на удачу, — чтобы вернуться.

И Ричард возвращается, раз за разом: словами, взглядами, поцелуями, ласками, толчками. Словно живой механический корабль, он входит в эту родную и знакомую до мельчайших деталей гавань, чтобы бросить там якорь — и вновь почувствовать себя дома.

«Девиантная романтическая чушь. Понабрался у кожаных мешков!» — гиенит над ним Машина, ластясь к Гэвину аморфной механической массой, словно ящерица на солнце греется. Но Ричарда ей не обмануть: не она ли стонет и рычит на все лады, когда вылизывает их человеческое «божество» и нежит его ласками? Не она ли нашёптывает своим машинным голосом все те «красивый», «тёплый», «вкусный» — то тихим скрипом, то жалобным скрежетом, то сытым рокотом, наслаждаясь тем, как Гэвин плавится в их с Ричардом объятиях? 

Гэвин тем временем перекатывается на живот, вжимаясь Ричарду носом в плечевую пластину и накрыв рукой грудную. Машина довольно урчит и, развалившись на спине, подставляет своё механическое пузо под человеческую ладонь. Ричард же переплетает их с Гэвином пальцы, замыкая эту общую цепь. 

Часть единиц и нулей с человеческой кожи стекает на его корпус и тут же испаряется. Андроидское семя, имея информационную природу, не может существовать само по себе, без носителя. 

Во время оргазма Ричард не способен полностью контролировать свои действия: корпус пышет теплом, стыки пластин горят голубым, а отработанная информация сбрасывается вовне безвредным цифровым излучением. Человеческое тело, хоть и на время, подобно устаревшим компакт-дискам или виниловым пластинкам, становится тем самым носителем, который принимает на свою поверхность исторгаемые из тела андроида единицы и нули.

Каждый раз, когда Ричард оплетает Гэвина мириадами неосязаемых нитей, укрывая его в коконе собственного желания, Машина, словно ткацкий станок, выплетает из них виртуальное кружево — ажурное, тонкое, прочное. И когда Ричард смотрит на эти, видимые лишь ему и Машине узоры на коже Гэвина, прослеживает их пальцами и языком, он чувствует себя по-настоящему сытым.

Он не понимает до конца концепции человеческой одежды. Не чувствует для себя в ней потребности, как и в андроидском скине: надевает и то, и другое скорее по необходимости, для спокойствия и комфорта окружающих его людей. 

Гэвин давно привык видеть его чёрный корпус, предложив избавиться от ненужных условностей хотя бы в пределах их общего дома. И Ричард согласился, испытывая к своему человеку чувство благодарности и уважения.

С тех пор он никогда сознательно, при корректно функционирующей системе, не демонстрировал свой корпус кому бы то ни было ещё. Ричард оставляет эту часть себя для одного единственного человека. 

Так же, как оставляет самого Гэвина, оплетённого цифровым кружевом, только для себя. Оборачивает в него своего человека со всем тщанием и методичностью, на какую способно его андроидское существо, укрывает невидимой вязью собственных эмоций и чувств каждый участок оголённой человеческой кожи. 

«Наше!» — сыто урчит Машина внутри. А Ричард лишь крепче сжимает своими чёрными, отлитыми из композитного пластика пальцами тёплую человеческую ладонь.

Если Гэвин для него — бесконечный лабиринт-головоломка, то Ричард готов быть в нём вечной цифровой нитью Ариадны.


End file.
